I Hate You But I Love You
by hhoshii
Summary: Soonyoung yang frustasi karena kelakuan mingyu yang selalu membuat hidupnya hancur, malah sekarang adik kelasnya ini membuat hidup soonyoung semakin tidak waras, memang apa yang Mingyu lakukan pada soonyoung? Moshi! BxB MingyuXsoonyoung


I Hate You But I Love You

Happy Reading~

" KIM MINGYU JANGAN SENTUH KOTAK PENSILKU! "

" YAK! JANGAN BUKA TAS KU BODOH! "

"HEY BODOH! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU KIM MINGYU! "

KIM MINGYU!KIM MINGYU!KIM MINGYU!

" KIM MINGYU! " teriak Soonyoung murka karena kelakuan adik kelasnya yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

Kali ini Mingyu mengganggu kakak kelasnya dengan menggantung seragam sekolahnya saat ia tengah olahraga, kalau mingyu menggantung seragamnya mau pakai apa dia nanti?! Baju olahraga? Hell no! baju itu sudah bau keringat.

" ambil atau kubunuh kau! " perintah Soonyoung ketus

" tidak mau ambil saja sendiri kau kan tinggi " jawab Mingyu enteng sambil meminum ice americanonya

Soonyoung memaki Mingyu dalam hati, dia merutuki kenapa dulu dia harus kenal dengan adik kelas setan macam Mingyu ini?

" Mingyu bodoh kau tau kan kalau aku ini pendek! PENDEK DAN TIDAK TINGGI! AMBIL SEKARANG KUBILANG! " teriak Soonyoung menggelegar hingga terdengar ke ruang kelasnya sehingga classmatenya seungkwan datang menghampirinya.

" Kau kenapa Soonyoung-ah? " tanya sang classmate, Seungkwan

Soonyoung menunjuk kearah bajunya yang tergantung diatas tiang bendera yang begitu tinggi.

Seungkwan mengikuti arah telunjuk tangan Soonyoung, matanya terbelalak kaget " astaga Soonyoung-ah bajumu! Kenapa bajumu bisa diatas seperti itu?! "

" kau sudah liat kan kelakuan sepupu bejatmu kali ini? DIA MENGGANTUNG BAJUKU DI TIANG BENDERA ITU SEUNGKWAN-AH!" ujar Soonyoung dengan nada penuh penekanan

" lalu nanti kau ganti baju bagaimana? Kau tahu kan miss Jessica tidak suka jika ada anak muridnya yang masih menggunakan pakaian olahraga? "

" iya aku tahu Seungkwan, tapi si bodoh itu tidak mau mengambil, HEY MINGYU AMBIL TIDAK?! " perintah Soonyoung lagi dan Mingyu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali menikmati ice americanonya.

Soonyoung menghampiri Mingyu dan merebut paksa americanonya " heh hoobae kurang ajar! Ambilkan bajuku sekarang nanti aku kalau tidak ganti baju miss Jessica bisa memarahiku bodoh! "

" itusih masalahmu, kembalikan americanoku! " ujar Mingyu merekbut kembali americanonya namun Soonyoung langsung membuang americonya ketempat sampah.

" hey kenapa kau membuang americanoku?!" protes Mingyu

" hey kenapa kau MENGGANTUNG BAJUKU?!" balas Soonyoung protes

" jangan mengikutiku! Kau harus ganti ice americanoku!"

" tidak mau sebelum kau ambilkan seragamku dulu! "

" tidak akan ambil saja sendiri, lagi pula aku bisa membelinya lagi, selamat menikmati omelan miss Jessica okay? " Mingyu dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

" HEY HEY KAU MAU KEMANA KIM MINGYU?! "

* * *

" semuanya gara gara anak itu! gara gara dia aku disuruh membuat seratus halaman permohonan maaf dari miss Jessica! Awas saja bocah itu! " gerutu Soonyoung sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang guru bahasa inggrisnya itu.

Ditengah jalan Soonyoung berpas-pasan dengan Mingyu, Soonyoung langsung menghindar dari Mingyu namun Mingyu malah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesekali Soonyoung menengok kearah belakang dan selalu mendapati Mingyu masih mengikutinya dibelakang.

" jangan ikuti aku Mingyu! " omel Soonyoung tanpa melihat kebelakang

" kubilang jangan ikuti aku ngeyel banget sih! " omel Soonyoung yang lagi lagi tidak menengok kearah belakang.

" kubilang jangan meng – "

Kata-kata Soonyoung berhenti begitu saja ketika dihadapannya berdiri seorang Kim Mingyu dengan sebuket bunga bertuliskan ' Will You be my boyfriend ? ' oke sekarang rasanya Soonyoung ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok disebelahnya sekarang!

' apa jangan jangan karena kemarin americanonya kubuang anak ini jadi frustasi makannya begini? " pikir Soonyoung random

" aku tidak fustasi karena kau membuang americanoku " ujar Mingyu persis dengan apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan

' apa dia bisa membaca pikiran? " pikir Soonyoung lagi

" bisa dibilang seperti itu? "tembak Mingyu membuat Soonyoung semakin kaget

" kau mengerikan Mingyu lebih mengerikan dari pada saat kau mengerjaiku! " heboh Soonyoung pada Mingyu

" ini aku serius, maaf kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu terus maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu kesal karna hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu " tutur Mingyu seraya menatap dalam mata Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terbengong mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya ini, apa dia terbentur sesuatu kemarin? Kenapa dia jadi menyeramkan seperti ini?

" kau terbentur sesuatu ya kemarin? Makannya otakmu jadi gila seperti ini? " ujar Soonyoung memegang mengang kepala Mingyu

" aku tidak terbentur apapun hyung aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya "

" kau sungguh terbentur! Bahkan kau memanggilku hyung, Ayo kita ke uks! " ujar Soonyoung menarik tangan Mingyu untuk pergi ke uks namun Mingyu langsung menarik tubuh Soonyoung kepelukannya, Soonyoung kagetnya bukan main dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

" maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan lagi msih ada ruang untukku dihatimu kan? terimalah aku dan aku akan menjaga hatimu selamanya " tutur Mingyu sekali lagi, jujur Soonyoung sebenarnya sangat tersipu dengan perkataan adik kelasnya ini tapi tetap saja menurutnya adik kelasnya ini begitu menyeramkan saat ini.

" ma-maksudmu apa Mingyu? " ujar Soonyoung gugup

Mingyu berlutut dihadapan Soonyoung, dan kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat tontonan sekolah termasuk miss Jessica. Yatuhan bolehkan Soonyoung mati sekarang? rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat hidup lagi.

" Mingyu berdiri! Kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang " bisik Soonyoung pada Mingyu

Namun Mingyu tetap tidak mau berdiri dan masih kukuh berlutut dihadapan Soonyoung

" aku tidak mau berdiri sebelum kau menerimaku! " kukuh Mingyu dengan seringaian khasnya

" baiklah aku menerimamu, sekarang kau berdiri! "

Saat ini wajah Soonyoung sudah dipastikan berwarna merah seperti tomat, memang tidak dipungkiri dia juga menyukai Mingyu karna adik kelasnya itu sangat tampan, hanya saja sifatnya yang selalu mengganggu dirinya itu yang membuat Soonyoung sebal pada Mingyu.

" sunguh?! terimakasih! " Mingyu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Soonyoung, semuanya berteput tangan meriah dan memberi selamat pada Soonyoung dan Mingyu lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

" kau gila! " Soonyoung menoyor kepala Mingyu

" aku gila karnamu~ "

" kau menjijikan Mingyu! "

" tapi kau suka kan? "

" tidak waras! "

" tapi tampankan? "

" aku benci dirimu Mingyu jelek! "

" aku mencintaimu juga sayang~ "

THE END

jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya~ oh ya sama reviewnya ^^


End file.
